


Leads Me Straight To You

by happilyinsane13



Series: Our Connection is a Miracle [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happiness abound, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/pseuds/happilyinsane13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala stops her wedding for a second time. And this time she runs across the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leads Me Straight To You

Kala was taking the first of the Seven Steps with Rajan, on an altar high above a gathering of family, friends, coworkers, and strangers, when she realized…

She couldn’t marry him.

Oh she had known before that marrying Rajan was wrong, that her heart belonged in Berlin while her soul stretched across the world, seven other people tethered to it. But she had been pushed out of the mind she most wanted to share and in her moments of doubt she grasped onto the fear that her family would reject her if she told them she wasn’t going to marry Rajan.  She stopped and stared out at the myriad of faces and colors in front of her. Amongst the sapphire, yellow, and pink saris and the sea of ebony hair, standing in front of her was Lito, Riley, Nomi, Sun, and Capheus. Will was still unconscious, in a medically induced coma that Kala had helped Riley put him in, set up in a run down apartment in the middle-of-nowhere Ireland. With a little help stealing medical supplies from the others they were safe from Whispers for now.

Kala couldn’t worry about Whispers when six of her seven soulmates eyes gazed into her own. No one else around them mattered. It was just the cluster and she knew what they felt before they said it, just as they knew where her heart truly belonged.

“You know you can’t do this, chica,” Lito said. “Don’t run away from who you are, who you want to be, by marrying this guy.”

“Kala, are you alright?” Kala heard Rajan whisper, his voice frantic. It was a distant echo in Kala’s brain, already on its way to being discarded.

“I know you’ve been worried because he’s been trying to avoid you,” Riley said. “But he loves you.”

“You know that,” Capheus said with a bright smile.

“We all know it,” Sun said, taking a step forward. “Now go fight for it. He’s being an idiot.”

Kala turned to Nomi and Nomi’s mouth was quirked upwards, her eyes bright behind her glasses.

            “Run, Kala. Fucking run, and don’t look back.”

            It was as if in that brief second Kala knew that she had to decide her own fate, even if the gods did give her a little help by sending her beautiful other selves. Her steps were needed and no one was going to do this for her. One second she was on the altar and the next she was running as if the very winds of the earth were under her feet, carrying her down the aisle and out of the ceremony. Her red sari flew behind her and her golden jewelry flared in the firelight of the torches. She heard screams and gasps around her but they faded in her mind when she heard Lito’s roaring laugh and felt Capheus’ own bright smile spreading across her face.

            She ran out into the street and turned left through a bustle of people. Some turned to stare at her as her sari hit their thighs as she ran. She had to get far enough so that anyone who came after her wouldn’t be able to catch her. She was weighed down by her jewelry though and her legs started to ache.

            “Let me,” she heard Sun say. “I haven’t been able to run for awhile.”

            Before Kala could even reply Sun was moving her body faster than it had ever gone before, diving through a mass of sweaty bodies in the hot, summer evening. The smell of spices filled her lungs as she left the scent of marigolds far behind her and Kala could feel Sun’s joy in the burn of her calves as she also felt the painful cramps in Sun’s own legs from sitting too long in a dark cell.

            Soon enough she was turning down a street and her hand rose up to hail a cab. Nomi was with her and as soon as Nomi spoke, Kala knew what she had done.

            “I’ve got you on a plane to Berlin in four hours, first class of course,” Nomi winked at her and Kala suddenly wanted to kiss her. “You still have your passport for emergencies?”

            Kala nodded, patting the place where her passport was settled between her hipbone and the elastic band of her underwear. The cluster had developed an emergency protocol just in case they needed to flee a country if BPO showed up. Kala never left without hers.

            “Go knock some sense into your man then!”

            Kala laughed as she slipped into the cab that drove off into the night.

 

            At the airport as Kala was going through security, nervously fiddling with her passport, they asked her to remove her jewelry. In her haste she violently removed her bracelets, earrings, and nose rings, scratching her flesh and leaving vibrant red marks on her dark skin. She didn’t bother taking any of them when she reached the other side, ignoring the yells behind her as she quickly made her way to the gate.

            “Does he know I’m coming?” Kala asked, weaving her way through the crowd of people. “He might run away from me.”

            “He doesn’t know,” It was Riley walking by her side, matching her stride for stride. Riley reached over and grasped Kala’s hand in hers. “You’ll be getting there so early in the morning he’ll still be asleep, if he’s not with Felix. We’ve been trying to… I guess you could say keep out of sink with him. It’s how he’s been avoiding you, not fully connecting with the psycillium. We’re doing the same, so he doesn’t have a chance.”

            “Wait, I,” Kala looked at Riley, her eyes wide in panic. “I don’t even know where he lives!”

            Riley smiled. “Do you really think Nomi would leave you hanging?”

            And suddenly Kala knew and she wanted to weep with the knowledge that she was so loved.

            She just wanted to prove to Wolfgang that he was too.

 

            When Kala stepped outside of the Berlin Brandenburg Airport the sky was just starting to lighten into an overcast grey, the sun trying desperately to fight through the veil of clouds. The whole city was grey from the pavement to the aging stone buildings and the cold seeped through the fabric of her sari, which stuck to her with sweat, and chilled her to the bone. She shivered. Yet she was filled with a conflicted love for this city and she knew it, just as Wolfgang knew it.

            Kala closed her eyes and breathed, letting her heart thump out a steady rhythm that soon slowed, searching for that connection to the man she loved when she first laid eyes on him. Her own personal demon. The bond was so much stronger the closer they were and it hummed between them and tugged on her as if a metal cable attached was to her chest, pulling her forward.

            “You should move, “ Capheus said. “He will no doubt know you are trying to connect with him, although I don’t think he knows you are here.”

            Kala began to walk, the grey morning air becoming lighter. She passed cafes that were getting ready to open, the strong scent of coffee wafting through the doors. She moved quickly but the uneven stone path caused her feet to lose their balance and she tripped more than once.

            “Ganesha, give me wings,” she prayed, her calves burning as she turned corner after corner.

            “You could just steal a bike,” Lito suggested. “Save you the trouble.”

            Kala glowered at him in answer.

            Lito smiled, shrugged, and then laughed. The laughter also came bursting out of Kala’s mouth and the feeling of whiskers on her neck and chin made her giggle. Hernando, she already knew.

            Another corner, another, and another until finally she turned and her heart stopped.

            The building was brown and imposing. Kala steadily made her way to the oak doors and as soon as she pushed them open and stepped through, she was consumed by the sterile environment of the hospital. She knew she should feel at home surrounded by instruments of science and life, medicine, and clean white walls. But in her bones Kala also knew she could feel no connection with anything until she saw him.

            He wasn’t far. Down a pale, textured, white hall, cream borders lining the sides. To the left. Room 203. A black leather jacket, holding the pale hand of a man with messy brown hair.

            Kala felt an electric jolt that she knew Wolfgang felt to because he turned around, his blue eyes locking with her brown ones. He sighed, covering his face with his free hand.

            “I tried so hard to block you,” he muttered. “And I lose control before your wedding. Your gods,” he laughed and it was such a hollow sound that tears filled Kala’s eyes. “Your false gods must be torturing me.”

            “Wolfgang,” she began but she choked on her tears. She tried to begin again when a nurse walked in and bumped into her back. Kala stumbled forward and Wolfgang stood up but froze in place. Wolfgang’s eyes widened in disbelief.

            “I’m sorry miss,” the nurse said. “Didn’t mean to bump into you.”

            Wolfgang raised a shaking hand, pointing at Kala as if she were a ghost.

            “You can see her?”

            The nurse tilted her head.

            “Natürlich. You must not have gotten a lot of sleep Herr Bogdanow,” she said. “I’ll come back to check up on you later.”

            Suddenly the nurse was gone and the only sound breaking the silence was the blip of Felix’s heart monitor. Kala took a step forward and Wolfgang took a step back. He hit the window and for the first time in a long time, Wolfgang was cornered.

            “I ran from my wedding,” Kala said, tears spilling from her eyes and running down her face. “I got on a plane and came here. My parents don’t know where I am. I needed to tell you-“

            “Leave me alone,” Wolfgang said. His voice was broken and raw and he had to look away from her wet eyes. He couldn’t stand to see her cry. He couldn’t stand to make her cry. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

            “I tried,” Kala said, her voice came out like a gasp. She came closer until she was in front of Wolfgang, raising a hand to stroke his cheek lovingly. “Believe me I tried. But I always come straight to you.”

            “Rajan is a good man.”

            “But I don’t love him. I love you, and I know you love me too.”

            Kala cupped his face into her hands, his stubble rubbing against her palms. He leaned into the touch but his eyes were closed.

            “I don’t think you’re a monster, but I know I can’t convince you otherwise. At least not now. So fine. I’m the woman who fell in love with a monster. My own personal demon. So be it.”

            Wolfgang lifted his own large hands to cover her own. They were rough, calloused, and warm and Kala wanted to cry anew because, gods, he was touching her in the flesh and it felt so much stronger than before. All of the love and pain in the world was held in his hands and Kala wanted him to envelop her in that feeling, use his hands to encase her in their own universe and never let go.

            Wolfgang kept his eyes closed.

            “Look at me, Wolfgang.”

            “My resolve will break.”

            “There are more ways to break it.”

            And Kala leaned up and kissed him.

            Before she knew it Kala was wrapped up in the world, his body hard against her own, her red scarf becoming tangled in his hands. She moved her lips, her body, her hands with him and oh, it was so much better in real life. He was her affirmation, her reason for living in the world that was her second birth.

            They parted after a few moments, breathing hard, their foreheads touching. He had lifted her off the ground and cradled her to his chest.

            “Do you think your god created this miracle?”

            She smiled and pressed her lips to his, smiling against his mouth.

            “With a little help.” 


End file.
